warriorcatserinhunterbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowfur
Snowfur is a thick furred[8] white she-cat[1] with gray tipped ears,[9] long legs,[10] blue eyes,[1] a fluffy tail,[11] and thorn-sharp claws.[12] History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Snowpaw is first mentioned by Bluepaw to Crookedpaw, aRiverClan apprentice, when he tells Bluepaw that the newwarrior, Oakheart, is his brother and Crookedpaw comments that he is a brilliant hunter. She points Snowpaw out near him, commenting that she is a great hunter also. :Later, she spots Crookedpaw attacking Bluepaw in the battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan. She rushes to Bluepaw's aid, and together, they drive off Crookedpaw. RiverClan then retreats, leaving ThunderClanSunningrocks. :A little bit after Snowfur dies, warriors of RiverClan discuss her tragic death, chasing off ShadowClan warriors on theThunderpath. :While training in the Dark Forest, Thistleclaw is seen saying that Snowfur shouldn't have died, and that it was all Bluefur's fault. : Bluestar's Prophecy ::Snowkit and Bluekit are born to Moonflower and Stormtail. Snowkit opens her eyes before Bluekit, and is impatient for Bluekit to open her eyes, as she wants to explore thecamp. When Bluekit opens her eyes, the two explore the camp together and meet their older denmates,Leopardkit and Patchkit, who then introduce them to a ThunderClan apprentice, Dapplepaw. Bluekit attempts to sneak away with Snowkit, but Snowkit wants to stay with Leopardkit and Patchkit. Eventually Bluekit convinces Snowkit to help her explore alone. They go into the warriors' den, Pinestar's den, and the elders'den. ::Snowkit is with Bluekit and Moonflower while they are waiting for Stormtail to come visit them for the first time. Snowkit is downcast after Stormtail doesn't show much interest in them, but she cheers up whenGoosefeather comes to speak with them. He takes them into the medicine cat's den. Snowkit dares Bluekit to eat a leaf, but Bluekit spits it out. Bluekit then dares Snowkit to eat poppy seeds. Snowkit eats two, commenting that they are delicious. Then they are found by Moonflower, who is furious that Goosefeatherdidn't watch them while they were with him in his den. She asks Snowkit how many poppy seeds she ate, and Goosefeather says she'll sleep it off. Bluekit tries to defend her sister, saying it was her fault. ::A bit later, Snowkit and Bluekit become apprentices. Snowpaw is mentored by Sparrowpelt, and has a more exciting first day than Bluepaw, though Bluepaw caught a large bit of prey the next day. That night, aGathering takes place and Bluepaw gets to go. Snowpaw does not, which makes her jealous. ::When Goosefeather interprets the omen about the vole's fur and WindClan, Snowpaw and Bluepaw are not allowed to fight because they are too young, and instead are the messengers in the battle, helping fetch injured cats out of the battlefield. ::Snowpaw's mother, Moonflower, is murdered by Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat. Snowpaw is distraught, but unlike Bluepaw, she learns to live with the loss in time. Once, when Bluepaw is brooding over Moonflower's death, Snowpaw apologizes to their mentors, saying she was in "one of her moods". This infuriates Bluepaw even more. ::Snowpaw has a growing crush on Thistlepaw, obvious to every cat, much to Bluepaw's annoyance and dislike. ::During a battle for Sunningrocks between ThunderClan and RiverClan, and Bluepaw is struggling with Crookedpaw, Snowpaw helps her and the two fend Crookedpaw together. ::When Bluepaw tells Snowpaw about Goosefeather's prophecy about her, Snowpaw doesn't take it seriously, and tells Bluepaw to ignore him. ::Much later in the book, Snowpaw and Bluepaw become warriors, Snowfur and Bluefur. ::After Thistlepaw battles off a dog, he becomes a warrior, named Thistleclaw and soon after, Snowfur becomes his mate, and she gives birth to Whitekit. ::Bluefur then coaxes Snowfur out into the forest, where she finds out that Bluefur is mooning over Oakheart. She runs away, and Bluefur follows her. They find ShadowClan warriors in their territory. Snowfur convinces Bluefur to attack, and they battle the intruders off. Still angry, Snowfur follows them onto the Thunderpath. She is hit by a monster and dies. The Clan, especially Whitekit and Bluefur, heavily grieves for her. Later, when Bluefur is at Fourtrees with Oakheart, she looks and sees her mother's, Moonflower, and Snowfur's spirits, watching her with sorrow and pain in their eyes, but they quickly fade away. ::When Bluefur leads her three kits, Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit,to Oakheart of RiverClan, Mosskit dies of the cold. Bluefur desperately tries to revive her, but Snowfur comes to her from StarClan, and says it had been Mosskit's time to die. Then, she is seen leading Mosskit's spirit away; the two are talking excitedly together, though it is unknown about what. ::When Bluestar receives her nine lives, Snowfur gives Bluestar one of her lives: the life of pride. She thanks Bluestar for raising Whitestorm, and tells her sister that she was chosen by StarClan a long time ago, and that they never regretted their choice. She is later mentioned at the end of the book, when Bluestar feels her sister's scent around her. :: SkyClan's Destiny'' :::Snowfur appears only briefly, when the SkyClan ancestors and StarClan are reunited for a night. Snowfur is introduced to Leafstar by Skywatcher and Cloudstar, along with her sister, Bluestar, and her son, Whitestorm. ::: In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Sign of the Moon ::::Snowfur appears with Whitestorm, Lionheart and Mosskit, who is seen prancing around her paws, in StarClan. :::: The Last Hope :::::Snowfur is the one of the cats that Jayfeather rounds up to unite StarClan. Mosskit is seen under Snowfur's belly. :::::While in the Dark Forest, she is seen hushing Mosskit when she asks where the sun was. :: In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :::Snowfur is Bluestar's sister, daughter of Moonflower and Stormtail, mother of Whitestorm, and mate of Thistleclaw. Snowfur had been killed by a Twoleg monster while chasing ShadowClan intruders out of ThunderClan territory with Bluefur. :::Snowfur becomes the guardian and foster mother of her niece, Mosskit, Bluestar and Oakheart's daughter, after Mosskit dies when she freezes in a snowstorm while Bluefur tries to take her to Oakheart. Snowfur attempts to comfort Bluefur, telling her it is Mosskit's time to die, and promises Bluefur that she'll take care of Mosskit. The other StarClan cats agree to let Snowfur care for Mosskit, since when Snowfur had died, she had still been in the nursery caring for her son, Whitekit, and she missed caring for kits. ::: Trivia :::*In ''Secrets of the Clans, Snowfur mentions that her son had just left the nursery when she died.[13] This is false, however, as Whitekit was still a young kit still living in the nursery when she died. Family Members Mate: ::::Thistleclaw:[7] Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Son: ::::Whitestorm:[14] Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: ::::Stormtail:[15] Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: ::::Moonflower:[16] Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: ::::Bluestar:[16] Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: ::::Goosefeather:[17] Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: ::::Mistystar:[18] Living (As of The Last Hope) ::::Mosskit:[19] Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: ::::Stonefur:[18] Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-Nieces and Grand-Nephews: ::::Reedwhisker:[20] Living (As of The Last Hope) ::::Three Unidentified kits:[21] Status Unknown Grandsons: ::::Sootfur:[22] Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::::Rainwhisker:[22] Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: ::::Sorreltail:[22] Living (As of The Last Hope) Great-Grandsons: ::::Molepaw:[23] Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Granddaughters: ::::Poppyfrost:[23] Living (As of The Last Hope) ::::Honeyfern:[23] Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::::Cinderheart:[23] Living (As of The Last Hope) ::::Lilykit:[24] Living (As of The Last Hope) ::::Seedkit:[24] Living (As of The Last Hope) Great-Great-Grandkits: ::::Molepaw:[25] Living (As of The Last Hope) ::::Cherrypaw:[25] Living (As of The Last Hope) ::::Unnamed Kits:[26] Status Unknown